Such modular operating tables that allow for different configurations, depending on the surgical operation to be performed, are known in the prior art.
As an example, WO 2009/062545 A1 (Schaerer Mayfield) discloses an operating table comprising a base plate, a central supporting means, a lying down area, and a modular device for positioning and immobilisation of a patient's body for surgical operations. The modular device comprises a first supporting means for supporting the patient's pelvis and at least one second supporting means with a foot tether-connecting means for immobilisation and positioning of a patient's leg, whereby the at least one second supporting means is pivotable in the horizontal and/or in the vertical plane with respect to the first supporting means. This design allows for easy positioning and immobilization of the patient's legs for orthopedic surgical operations. The positioning can be performed not only prior to the operation, but also during the operation in an easy way, also by non-sterile persons. The modular construction therefore allows for performing a broad spectrum of different kinds of orthopedic operations, including minimally invasive surgical operations on the hip and/or pelvis of a patient.
The operating table proposed in WO 2009/062545 A1 allows for the attachment of (temporary) supports that are used in the context of orthopedic surgery. However, in trauma surgery it is often not known as initio what kind of surgical interventions will be necessary. Accordingly, based on a first inspection of the patient, experience and intuition the responsible surgeon will choose either an orthopedic (trauma) operating table or a universal operating table. If it turns out later that the other type of table should be used the patient needs to be repositioned onto the other table which takes valuable time and represents a burden on the patient. Despite the modularity of the (modular orthopedic) operating table shown in WO 2009/062545 A1 repositioning will be necessary if a universal operating table is favorable.